Say You Will
by HatakeYumi
Summary: Naomi And Jason Have This 'Special' Relationship . Once Naomi Falls In Cupid 's Chokehold With Someone Other Than Jason , And Jason Finds Out . What Decision Does He Make .?   Warning : Lemon Later On , Language .  OC X OC & OC X Stein
1. Chapter 1 : Naomis Confusing Night

**Author's Note : Hey .! If You Bothered To Read My Other Story, " The Truth That Drew The Smile..." Then I 'm Sorry . I Am Thinking Of Just Trashing It , I' m Not Really Enjoying How It Went . You Are Always Welcome To PM Me If You Think I Shouldn 't . Anyways , I Came Up With This Couple And Story Idea While Throwing Up From A Fever . Ain 't That Great .? xD Just So You Know , This Is Just A One - Shot So You Can Be Introduced To The Characters I Created .**

**Disclaimer : I Don 't Own Soul Eater . ( I Wish )**

**Chapter One : Naomi 's Confusing Night .  
><strong>

Naomi cuddled into the warm, pale body that was holding hers. Last night was a blur; the scattered clothing on her wooden floor gave away what was going on, and the pain between her thighs.

"Good morning." A familiar voice echoed throughout the quiet room.

Naomi's eyes widened. She turned around quickly, revealing her chestnut haired partner. Jason.

"Jason? What are you doing in my room?" Naomi yelled, jumping out of his grasp.

The pale boy sighed into his hand and looked at her with his hazel eyes. A small smirk escaped his mouth.

"You don't remember? I'll fill you in. First I threw you, intoxicated of course, onto your bed and began to fuc-" Naomi cut him off.

"Stop!" She yelled, finally digesting everything.

Ever since Naomi agreed to be Jason's weapon, an off and on love interest had surfaced. She loved him, but never would swallow her pride to admit it. Jason was very open with his feelings to her, unless he was around other girls.

Jason was known for being a "player" or a "flirt", and that's what he was. He never kept his hands off of a girl, and never commit to a relationship for very long. His longest was with the Shisuben's nurse, until they found out the secret about her, for about two weeks.

Naomi was the total opposite of him. She avoided love as if it was a plague. It wasn't because no one was interested in her, almost every guy in the Shisuben is. She just claims that she "never has the time for lovey dovey shit" but there is more to it. No one knows the actual reason, not even Jason.

Jason chuckled softly, Naomi blushed brightly.

"What are you laughing about?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

Jason ran his pasty through his hair and smiled, "You."

Before Naomi was able to say anything, Jason through his shirt at her and walked over to where his boxers were laying. He picked them up and slid them on, looking over at his puzzled partner.

"Put it on dumb ass."

**Author 's Note : I Hope You Enjoyed This Iddy Bitty Thing(= I Would ****_LOVE_**** To Have Do Any Requests You May Have . **

**Reviews Make My Day3 .!**


	2. Chapter 2: Mission With Kidd&Alina Part1

**Author's Note : Hey .!(= Hope You Enjoyed My First Chapter o; **

**Let Me Just Say , I SUCK At Writing Action Scenes . So I 'm Sorry , There Won 't Be Too Much Of Them . This Is Only Part One , So If You Don 't Like Cliffhangers , Wait Till Part Two ;3**

**Alina Is In My Other Book ( By The Way )**

**Disclaimer : I Don't Own Soul Eater**

"You'll be split up into pairs for your assignment," Professor Stein announced, "Marie and I picked your partners according to your dislikes and similarities."

Naomi shifted slightly in her seat. She hated having to work in couples, the thought of two sets of eyes watching her fight made her nauseous.

What scared her most was _how_ they were grouped. Naomi and Jason were like Kidd and Alina, they were both long range. Naomi was a long bow, while Alina was able to be two .45 revolvers. Naomi didn't mind being stuck with them, since Alina was Naomi's closest friend. What petrified her was being grouped with Black*Star.

Naomi was very open with her hate for that kid, but mostly his weapon. Black*Star was to naïve and arrogant, mostly clueless, for Naomi to stand him. She couldn't take the constant chatter. Tsubaki was a little different. She didn't bother Naomi because of her personality, it was jealousy.

Tsubaki was smarter than Naomi, she was taller than Naomi. Heck, her cup size was a C30, while Naomi's was C29. What really threw Naomi over the edge was Tsubaki dated Jason.

_She was everything Naomi wasn't._

"Naomi, Jason," Marie stated, jolting Naomi to life again.

"You're with Kid and Alina." Stein finished.

Naomi breathed a sigh of relief. She was grouped up with who she wanted to be with.

After everyone knew who they were with, Stein announced the assignment.

"Simple task, just get one soul." He announced.

Everyone butted outside the door quickly, right as Naomi left Stein stopped her.

"You guys are different. You are a little bit more," Stein looked around, "'Skilled' than the others. Go to the Pyramid of Anubis and kill the witch Samantha."

"But be careful!" Marie popped in, "She controls every mummy in there."

The four of them nodded and left.

* * *

><p>"C'mon Kidd! Have some sympathy for us! We're walking all the way for God sake!" Jason yelled, slugging his feet slowly in the sand.<p>

"Will you just shut up? You've complained the whole fucking time!" Naomi snapped. She was in weapon form; Jason was carrying her on his back like always.

Kidd slowed down Beelzebub, "Fine Jason. Let the girls ride this and we'll walk."

"That's bullshit!" Jason yelled, throwing Naomi to the floor.

Naomi fell to the sandy ground in an unforgiving heap, changing back to her regular form.

"What was that all about?" Naomi yelled, staying on the floor.

Kidd offered his hand to help her up onto Beelzebub. He jumped off the board with ease.

"Oh God, you have sand all over your hair Nimbi!" Alina yelled, trying to brush it out of Naomi's silver hair.

Nimbi was a pet name Alina gave to Naomi when they were younger. Even though Naomi hated the name, she liked to see her friend smile when she called her that.

* * *

><p>After that 'eventful' ride, they all arrived at the Pyramid.<p>

Naomi and Alina were there twenty minutes before the boys, giving them time to wash out the sand in Naomi's hair.

The boys appeared in the distance. Kidd was walking perfectly fine, still in that robe. Jason on the other hand, wasn't.

He was in the sand clinging to Kidd's ankles. His blonde fohawk was now down; sweat drenched the gel out of it. His shirt was no longer on his chest, but it was pinned onto his head.

Naomi and Alina giggled softly when they came close.

"He wouldn't let me grab onto just one ankle! Because Heaven forbid it be asymmetrical!" Jason yelled, hiding behind his weapon.

Kidd rolled his eyes, "Stop being a chicken."

"You know what? I'll beat the pale out of you!" Jason yelled, being held down by Naomi's grip.

"You guys! Stop fighting!" Alina yelled, "We have a mission to do."

Kidd grabbed hold of Alina's hand and walked into the darkness, leaving Jason to ramble on and on about how he was going to end up killing him.

"W-Wait! Don't you guys think we need a light or something?" A shaken Naomi asked.

Jason put his arm around her waist, "No need. I'll protect you. I promise."

Naomi lit a match anyways, "Can't be too careful."

They began walking into the pyramid, just to be greeted by a half naked couple.

"Oh my God!" Naomi shrieked, dropping the match to the floor by accident.

Instantly the room went pitch black again. The sounds of zippers and buttoning echoed throughout it. There was an awkward silence between the couples; no one spoke for ten minutes. They didn't even move.

A strange sound surfaced, as if someone was walking towards them. Suddenly one of the girls screamed, and the lights came on.

"Alina!" Kid yelled, after noticing his girl wasn't standing in front of him anymore.

Naomi fell into Jason's chest, while his arms secured her.

"Don't worry, we'll find her." He whispered softly into her ear, trying to comfort her.

"Let's go. We can't waste any time." Kidd said, in a low and quiet voice.

All of them nodded, knowing they had to find Alina before they run into any trouble.

After five or so minutes of running, they ran into a swarm of mummies. Kidd was vulnerable with no weapon; Naomi was ready to change into a long bow.

"Let's be smart about this," Kidd said, blocking Naomi and Jason with his hand, "They are blocking the right and left entrance. The center is the only open spot. Who is the quickest here?"

Naomi raised her hand, "I'm the only one who is small enough to make that spot. Kidd, give me Beelzebub. Jason, you have to throw me up. Got it?"

Both boys nodded. Kidd gave her the board; Naomi changed it into a small arrow and changed into her bow form. Jason grabbed hold of her and threw her up to the ceiling.

Naomi quickly changed into her human form and back flipped off the hard top. She made it over the mummies, taking off on Beelzebub.

"Be safe!" She yelled in the distance.

**Author 's Note : Hope Chu Liked It .! :) I' ll Try My Hardest To Upload Part Two Soon .**

**Reviews Make My Day.!**


	3. Chapter 3:MissionWithKidd&Alina Part 2

**Author 's Note : Oh Gosh .. This Is HORRIBLE  I Lost Inspiration Half Way Through This . The Ending Sucks Just As Much , **

**I AM SUPER SORRY _ .! This Isn 't My Best Work , Once Again ; I Am Uber Sorry .!**

**Disclaimer : I Don't Own Soul Eater**

**Chapter Three : Mission With Kidd And Alina ( Part Two )**

"Then there were two." Jason joked, trying to sound like he was okay with everything.

God knows what happened to Alina, now Naomi is in just as much danger. What's worse is now he was stuck with someone he could barely stand; without a way to defend himself.

Kidd tried to focus on the task in hand, but the worry for Alina was clouding his mind. Without him or Naomi, she was sure to freeze up and panic.

"I just pray she gets there soon…" Kidd whispered to himself.

( Line Break )

Naomi skated as fast as she could; she was terrified of what was waiting for her behind the doors. Questions popped up and slowed her down.

Was Alina okay? What about Jason? Should she go back? What should she do, everyone is counting on her?

( Line Break )

Jason chuckled softly, making Kidd turn his attention to him.

"What are you laughing about now?" Kidd asked, surprised he was able to smile at this time.

"It's just; we are standing here doing nothing. Are we that pathetic? Are we seriously going to let the girls save our asses?" Jason asked, smirking slyly.

Kidd took the hint that he was on to something, "What do you plan on doing then?"

A cocky scoff came out from the boy standing behind him, "Beat their asses of course. Can't be too hard."

(Line Break)

Alina woke up in a dark room with a killer headache. She wasn't sure where she was at anymore. She lost all feeling in her hands and legs.

"Anyone in here? Hello?" Alina yelled out, her voice rattled the entire room.

There was no answer.

(Line Break)

Kidd got the wind knocked out of him when Jason fell on top of him.

"That…worked…real well." Jason said, panting like a dog on a hot, summar day.

Kidd grunted as he lifted all 6"2' weighing at about 12O pounds off of him, "No. No it didn't. Why I went along with it is beyond me. I should have known that just bolting into that swarm without any weapons was a dumb ass move."

Jason just smirked; allowing the blood from the wound on his forehead coat his upper lip.

(Line Break)

Naomi heard a faint yell in the background, she stopped moving all together.

"What was that? Am I imagining that?" She thought.

Then it appeared again, someone was calling for help. A voice she recognized.

She left Beelzebub right in the center of the hallway; she bolted straight for the sound.

(Line Break)

Footsteps crept closer and louder to Alina.

"Hello? Anyone!" Alina yelled, hoping to get an answer back this time.

"Alina-Chan? It's Nimbi! Where are you?" Naomi yelled, lighting another match.

Naomi found her best friend, tied up against the wall just a few yards away from her. She took off running again; but this time she knew where she was going.

She quickly burnt the rope that was holding both Alina's wrists and ankles; the thing was that it also burnt the skin on Alina.

"You'll be fine! We got to hurry up to the boys." Naomi said, hugging Alina for a split moment.

(Line Break)

Jason and Kidd were now sitting in a corner, facing the swarm.

"Any ideas?" Kidd asked.

Jason shook his head and remained in his side of the corner.

The corner was only so big, it was only able to fit one thin person; yet it was trying to squeeze in two. Jason's crotch met Kidd's in an uncomfortable way. Jason was forced to look at Kidd, while Kidd had two options. Look at the mummies, or meet eye contact with Jason.

"Look… No one hears about this…got it?" Jason said, referring to the awkward position both of them were in.

Suddenly two screams echoed in the back ground, growing closer and louder to them.

"What the -?" Kidd said, unable to finish his sentence.

Naomi and Alina ran straight through the mob of mummies, screaming their asses off.

Naomi grabbed the back of Jason's collar and took off to the entrance, while Alina grabbed Kidd's hand and followed in her footsteps.

The two couples ran straight out of the pyramid, leaving the assignment as well.

**Author 's Note : * Hides Under My Blankey * I Know . . . That Sucked . Once Again , So Sorry . I 'll Make It Up ( Hopefully ) In The Next Chapters .!**

**Reviews Make My Day :)**


End file.
